


"Код красный"

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Код красный», - неспешно набирает Игнис, нажимает на «Отправить» и откладывает планшет в сторону. Потом, немного подумав, отправляет в ящик. Лучше, чтобы на столе всегда был порядок, только самое необходимое.И достаточно свободного места.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 14





	"Код красный"

«Код красный», - неспешно набирает Игнис, нажимает на «Отправить» и откладывает планшет в сторону. Потом, немного подумав, отправляет в ящик. Лучше, чтобы на столе всегда был порядок, только самое необходимое.  
И достаточно свободного места.  
Часы показывают 17:45, когда в кабинет влетает запыхавшийся Реми и, тяжело переведя дух, окидывает Игниса возмущенным взглядом.  
\- Четырнадцать секунд. Неплохо, - объявляет Игнис, заслужив еще один негодующий взгляд. – Но можно и быстрее. Мы ведь, в конце концов, спасатели.  
\- Не вижу, чтобы здесь требовалось кого-то спасать. Капитан, - добавляет Реми с издевательски вежливым кивком, отворачивается и опускает ладонь на ручку двери. Даже через всю комнату видно: стискивающие матовый металл пальцы едва заметно дрожат.  
\- Плохо не доверять начальству, - спокойно отвечает Игнис, поднимаясь из-за стола, и напряженная спина Реми вздрагивает.  
Он с заметным усилием расслабляется и разворачивается к нему всем корпусом. Но пальцы остаются на месте.  
\- «Код красный» - для экстренных случаев, капитан. Мне казалось, мы договаривались, - укоряет Реми мягко.  
\- Я помню.  
Реми фыркает и качает головой. Игнис глядит на его щеки и усмехается: красный, еще какой красный. Краснее не бывает. Реми дергается от усмешки как от пощечины, вытягивается, будто на плацу, склоняет голову к плечу и добавляет негромко, вкрадчиво, опасно, как умеет один он – ну и, конечно, Игнис, у которого Реми так легко подхватил эту интонацию:  
\- Приношу извинения, капитан. У нас техосмотр в гараже, люди ждут. И я все еще не вижу, чтобы кому-то здесь была необходима срочная помощь.  
Игнис любуется его горящим лицом еще пару секунд, прежде чем позволить себе новую улыбку.  
\- А я вижу.  
Он делает несколько шагов вперед, застывая в паре дюймов от Реми, снимает с себя очки, складывает и цепляет за ворот майки. Никаких преград. Никакой брони. С Реми она не нужна. Игнис неспешно опускает ладонь и накрывает стоящую колом ширинку на форменных штанах Реми, выдыхает в судорожно распахнутые губы:  
\- Код в действии.  
Пальцы, все еще конвульсивно стискивающие ручку, разжимаются и безвольно падают. Через секунду Игнис слышит щелчок замка и ловит губами негромкий стон. Реми отлепляется от двери, молча огибает его, и Игнис смотрит на медленно тающие на металле влажные следы. Ничего. Сегодня в этой комнате еще хорошенько наследят.  
Реми раздевается, не произнося ни слова, быстро и сосредоточенно. Совсем как в тот, самый первый раз, когда он явился в кабинет Игниса под вечер, так же уверенно запер дверь, выложил на стол пачку презервативов со смазкой и принялся деловито избавляться от одежды, заявив: у него нет больше лишних сил и времени дожидаться, пока смена разойдется по домам, чтобы подрочить в душевой. И смотреть на стояк капитана во время планерок на двоих тоже сил не осталось.  
Реми всегда и все подмечает. Забавно, что до сих пор не заметил, как зеркально повторяется сейчас эта история. Игнис дожидается, пока ботинки Реми не окажутся под стулом для посетителей, а рубашка – на нем, и коротко бросает:  
\- Животом на стол.  
Реми оборачивается через плечо и смеряет его взглядом. Игнис качает головой:  
\- Я же сказал – очень плохо не доверять начальству. Одними извинениями тут не обойтись.  
Реми закрывает глаза. Его губы дрожат, пальцы, которыми он вцепляется в край стола, плавно проехавшись по нему животом – тоже. Игнис смотрит на туго обтянутые тканью круглые ягодицы и шагает вперед.  
Никаких преград.  
\- Не нужно. Я сам. – Он мягко отстраняет руку Реми, воюющего с молнией на штанах, и пальцы возвращаются к кромке стола, стискивают ее так, что белеют костяшки.  
Кружево белья на заднице, с которой Игнис рывком стягивает штаны, такое же белое. Он хмыкает, просовывает ладонь Реми под живот и с нажимом проводит по мокрой ткани, растирает меж пальцев влагу.  
\- И ты говорил, никого здесь не надо спасать, - негромко замечает Игнис, и Реми издает сдавленный всхлип, нетерпеливо переступая босыми ногами по полу. Узкая бледная спина в россыпи родинок расчерчивает темный стол на две половины, как жизнь Игниса – на «до» и «после». – Новая униформа? Не очень практичная.  
\- Не нравится? – холодно спрашивает Реми.  
Игнис гладит мокрым пальцем родинку на пояснице.  
\- Нравится.  
Но то, что под «формой» – больше.  
Игнис быстро прижимается к заду бедрами и трется стояком, пока у Реми не начинают закатываться глаза. Белье отправляется вниз, к штанам, обвившим тонкие щиколотки, Игнис щекотной лаской пробегается ладонями вверх, царапает короткими ногтями нежную кожу под коленками, и Реми давится стоном.  
\- Думаю, проверка не будет ждать в гараже и отправится в комнату отдыха. В конце концов, у нас отличный кофе. Как думаешь, долго они там просидят, прежде чем начнут искать тебя? Или меня?  
\- Если пойдут на перекур, то минут восемь. Или дев…  
Реми прикусывает кулак, когда Игнис повторяет кончиками пальцев отпечатавшийся на ягодице узор кружева.  
\- Как думаешь, долго ты сможешь не кричать?  
Взгляд, который Реми поднимает на него – темный словно угли, такой же раскаленный, полный ярости и похоти, заставляет кожу покрываться липким потом.  
\- Примерно столько же, - отвечает он и щурит глаза за стеклами очков, поблескивающих ослепительно яркими огненными сполохами. – А если вы не доверяете подчиненным, капитан, то лучше зажать мне рот.  
Игнис легко доверил бы Реми и свою жизнь – он знает, тот с легкостью справится с любой опасностью. Еще он знает, что с самим собой Реми совладает куда хуже. И знает, чья в этом вина.  
Первый шлепок отдается звоном во всем теле. Глухой крик обжигает ладонь, и Игнис впечатывает ее в горячий рот, собирая в горсть новые и новые стоны. С каждым ударом они становятся тише, граница розоватого неровного узора на заднице – размытей, и Игнис останавливается, только когда светлая кожа ягодиц делается такой же пунцовой, как щеки Реми.  
Обе руки горят и не очень хорошо слушаются, когда Игнис лезет в ящик стола за смазкой и резинками.  
\- Я думал подождать, пока мы приедем домой, - шепчет Реми, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, и его шепот похож на шипение углей, которые вот-вот займутся.  
Узкая спина мокрая от пота, лопатки сведены, и Игнис уверен – если поднять сейчас Реми на ноги, то на столешнице останется влажное пятно.  
\- Думал сделать вам сюрприз, - добавляет тот со злостью и вскрикивает, тут же испуганно зажав рот обеими руками, когда Игнис, уже успевший натянуть презерватив и щедро смазать себя, толкается между ягодиц.  
Кожа на них такая раскаленная, что тоже вот-вот зашипит.  
\- Тише, - говорит Игнис, сам не зная, к кому обращается. К Реми, к себе. К собственному сердцу. – Тише, детка. Семь минут.  
Реми обжигает его очередным взглядом, словно огненным хлыстом.  
\- Справитесь? – хрипло спрашивает он, и Игнис опускает ладонь между напряженных лопаток, придавливая Реми к столу, пока из искаженного рта не вырывается беззвучный выдох.  
Реми облизывает губы и закрывает глаза обессилено.  
\- Справитесь, - отвечает он сам себе еле слышно. – Вы со всем, конечно, справитесь. Я вам доверяю, капитан, пожалуйста, не сомневайтесь. Делайте, что угодно. Только, прошу, быстро. Я не могу больше…  
«Код красный».  
Игнис делает толчок и понимает, что с этим жаром, и дрожью, и бессвязным горячечным шепотом он справиться не в силах, что это пламя ему не потушить никогда. И что каждая новая попытка будет восхитительней предыдущей.  
\- Давай. Помоги мне, - выдыхает он в алое ухо, склонившись к самому лицу Реми, впечатав его в стол всем телом.  
Выпрямляется, оглаживает напряженные ягодицы, шлепает их совсем легонько, отвлекая, помогая расслабиться.   
\- Назови меня, пожалуйста… Как сейчас звал…  
\- Детка. – Новый толчок, от которого подкашиваются ноги. – Детка. Подмахни мне.  
\- Заткни мне рот сейчас же, - выпаливает Реми с исказившимся лицом и подается ему навстречу, насаживаясь на член так резко, что на секунду угольной чернотой окрашивается все перед глазами.  
Игнис склоняется над дрожащим, мокрым от пота телом, на ощупь находит приоткрытые губы и загоняет в них сразу три пальца. Реми мычит и прикусывает костяшки до боли, но она отрезвляет и развеивает морок. Игнис натягивает тесный зад на себя, зацеловывает кромку уха и понимает, что и сам не продержится долго. Сколько там минут осталось? Пять? Четыре? Три?  
В голове гудит сигнал обратного отсчета до взрыва, и Игнис знает: тут не помогут, не успеют никакие спасатели. Он с влажным, похабным звуком вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Реми и затыкает его другим способом.  
Когда Игнис обхватывает мокрой ладонью стояк Реми и трет щель на головке, Реми прикусывает его язык и стискивается вокруг члена так, что тело окатывает огнем. Игнис чувствует горячее семя на пальцах, сжимает липкой ладонью выпоротую ягодицу и втрахивает Реми в стол под грохот колотящегося о ящик планшета и так же громко колотящегося сердца, не щадя, пока не кончает сам за несколько глубоких толчков.  
\- Детка, - шепчет он, осторожно вытаскивая из растянутого входа член, поворачивает Реми лицом к себе – тот вздрагивает и морщится, опустившись задницей на столешницу.  
Будет пятно. Не важно. Восхитительно.  
\- Детка, - зовет Игнис, и Реми поднимает на него плывущий взгляд.  
\- Спасибо. Достаточно. Больше так называть не надо. Пока что, - выговаривает он медленно и раздельно, позволяя Игнису избавиться от резинки, а потом достать из бездонного ящика влажные салфетки и обтереть себя.  
Одевается он уже сам, на удивление резво и бодро, не забыв снова поморщиться при виде свежей рваной дырки на кружеве. Приглаживает волосы, поправляет покосившиеся очки и вздыхает, глядя на часы.  
\- Я лучше пойду, пока и в самом деле не начали искать. До вечера, капитан. – Он натыкается на удивленный взгляд и усмехается углом рта – не без самодовольства. – Думаете, после такого меня не хватит на вечер?  
\- Думаю, что всецело доверяю своим подчиненным, - возвращает улыбку Игнис.  
\- Очень хорошо, - кивает Реми и опускает пальцы на ручку двери. Они уже почти не дрожат. – А я доверяю своему начальству купить мне новую униформу. Взамен испорченной. Кожа – более практичный материал, как думаете?


End file.
